Wide-area networks, including world-wide networks, such as the Internet, have become essential tools for personal and business use. As consumers continue to gain familiarity and comfort using online tools, such as Internet browsers, email, and real-time communication tools, business can continue to expand services. For example, using the Internet to supplement traditionally human-supplied services, such as customer support and order processing, businesses can provide goods and services at lower costs and consumers can gain certain advantages, such as 24-hour accessibility or multi-lingual capabilities. As technology increases in complexity, more intelligent systems become possible.